Jewel Warriors
by Tomoyo Hiragizawa
Summary: Three schoolgirls Kaoru, Misao and Megumi are mysteriously sent to another world where they must be The Jewel Warriors!This is a little bit like MKR.I changed some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jewel Warriors 

Jewel Warriors

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Magic Knight Rayearth or Wedding Peach. So please don't sue me. I'm very, very, very, very poor. ^_^

********

Chapter 1

"I'm such a loner. Why did we have to move to Tokyo anyway!" Makimachi Misao said. 

She was right. She and her whole school were on a field trip. She was the only one sitting alone.

But then suddenly a huge soccer ball came out of nowhere and hit her. 

"Ouch! Can't someone eat in peace here!" she said angrily. A tall guy came over her. 

"Are you all right? I'm sorry that I hit you."

"What do you mean I'm okay! Don't you know how much it hurts getting hit by a ball!"

"I said I was sorry! Anyway…" He looks at Misao's school uniform. "Are you some genius or something. 

Misao smiled. _Wow he thinks I'm a genius. I never had been praised like that before._ "Arigato!"

"Well you really look like a genius since you're new. How old are you? Probably twelve since I never seen twelve year old wearing our high school uniform before?"

Misao blazed. "So you think I'm twelve?"

The guy nodded nervously noticing Misao's blazing eyes. "That's right."_ _

_ _

"Well get out of my sight! I'm a mature sixteen year old girl and I never skipped a grade."

"Then you must be stupid."

"Darn you! Come back here!" Misao chases the guy.

Later……..

"Boy Shinomori gave a good fight." Misao said rubbing her hands. "Wait a minute! My science teacher gave us a homework to look for some rocks during our field trip! I'll look for some rocks at the woods." She then headed of to the woods.

********

At the same time Takani Megumi was looking for rocks at the woods too. 

"Now I already got five igneous rocks, five sedimentary rocks now I need two more metamorphic rocks. Now I need two more metamorphic rocks. Boy I never knew the woods were such good rock-finding places. My science teacher will probably give me the highest grade and make me the top. Well I'm always a topnotcher. Ohohohohohohohohoh!

So Megumi went deeper in the woods.

*********

At that time Kamiya Kaoru was trying to enjoy her lunch.

"Darn those guys! They always love my mother's rice cakes. Now there's only one left for me! If only rice cakes weren't my favourite snack."

But poor Kaoru. As she was going to put the rice cake in her mouth. A small racoon suddenly swooped down from the tree above her and took her rice cake.

"Hey why you little……." So Kaoru also went to the woods.

*********

Both of them got into the deepest part of the woods where they saw a small ruin.

Misao got there first.

"What's that?" She wiped the dust of the ruins. There was a picture engraved in the stone. It showed three women wearing weird clothes. On the top of the picture there was a large red ruby stuck to it.

"Wow a red ruby! And it's so big! Imagine how much money I'll make from that!

Images are show Misao was swimming in a pile of money and coins.

"I have to get that!" Misao pulls on the ruby harder and after a long period of time she was finally able to get the ruby out. 

"Here it is. Now where should I hi….. What the…….."

The ruby was shining very brightly. When suddenly………

Megumi finally found her last rock. When she saw a bright light. 

"I wonder what is that? Wait a minute……."

Kaoru finally caught the racoon and held it while it struggled trying to let go. As Kaoru tried to get her rice cake she noticed a bright light coming from a part of the woods and on the racoon's forehead. "Wait what's happening?" Soon everything went black.

**********

Author's Notes:

I hope you like the story. ^_^'. But please review! By the way flames are already accepted. (Cheering and claps are heard from the background.) That's all!


	2. Chapter 2 (a few changes)

Jewel Warriors

Jewel Warriors

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, MKR, Wedding Peach, Sailor Moon or any of the characters here. I only own Diamond. So please don't sue me. ^_^

************

Chapter 2

"Where am I? " Misao asked while rubbing her eyes. She soon got her answers. 

Misao was on top of a flying racoon? But she wasn't alone. On top of the racoon with her were two girls wearing her school uniform. They were sleeping and soon started to wake up.

"What am I doing here? Where are my rocks?"

"That stupid little racoon! Where is it?"

Then suddenly the two girls, Kaoru and Megumi suddenly realized where they are.

"Ahhhhhhh! What am I doing here on top of a flying racoon!" Megumi said.

"Yeah! Hey this racoon looks very familiar to me." Kaoru said.

"I think we should all introduce each other first." Misao suggested.

"You're right. I'm Kamiya Kaoru. Aren't you the new student in school?

Misao nodded. "Yup! I'm Makimachi Misao!"

Megumi started running her fingers through her hair. "Well I know Kaoru already knows me, but since you're a new student I'll have to introduce myself. I'm Takani Megumi, the most popular girl in school, I became valedictorian once, I'm a consistent honor student and always the topnotcher in my class…."

"Oh shut up!" Kaoru interrupted.

Megumi flipped her hair. "You're just jealous cause ever since kindergarten you were always second."

"Why you…"

"Come on guys you shouldn't fight. We go to work together to get back home." Misao said caught in the middle.

"I don't need anyone to help me. After all I'm the smar…."

"Hey look!" Misao pointed out.

The flying racoon suddenly swooped down and landed into a large court.

"Wow where are we?"

Suddenly they all saw a group of soldiers coming towards them and split. In the middle a long red carpet was rolled and on the carpet a lady wearing a long orange gown and was wearing a brown ponytail walked down the way. She went over to the three girls and introduce herself.

"I'm Princess Tae of the Jewel Kingdom." Tae snapped her fingers. Suddenly the flying raccoon shrinked and run up to Tae's shoulder while Misao and the others fell to the ground.

"Hey wait a minute. Aren't you the raccoon who stole my last rice cake earlier." Kaoru said and rushed and took the raccoon from the shoulder and strangled it. "Puke it up now! I'm so hungry."

Suddenly bright light came out from the jewels on the raccoon's forehead and pushed Kaoru away.

"Wow! I never knew that racoon had such strong powers!" Kaoru said, shocked.

"Oh I'm sorry if Diamond did that to you." Tae apologized.

"Who's Diamond?" They asked.

"Diamond is my pet raccoon. Now I would like you to come to my courtroom so I can explain why you are here."

They followed Princess Tae.

**************

"Jewel came to your world to look for you. He used his powers and came from the ruins in your world. It was Fate's decision to make you all come near the ruins. At the ruins in your world a ruby was stuck inside the stone. It is said that the ruby will only be removed by one of the Legendary Jewel Warriors."

"Hey I remember now! Before I came here! I was in the woods looking for some rocks for my science project when I saw the ruins and the ruby. So I tried to take it out. But when I took it a bright light came out of it and soon I woke up on top of Jewel." Misao said.

"But does that mean Misao-chan is a Jewel Warrior. But what about us?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh Kaoru-chan don't be stupid. Don't you remember what Tae-sama said. She said it was Fate's decision to make us all come here."

"Who are you calling stupid?"

Tae sweatdrops. "Wait let me finish. So all of you came here with the ruby's and Diamond's power. But Diamond and the large ruby can only take Jewel Warriors and natives to Jewel Kingdom here. So it means that all of you are eally the Jewel Warriors ."

What do we do then?" Misao asked.

"Your task is to protect the Jewel Kingdom from our enemies The Juppongatana or The Ten Swords and to rescue my brother from them!"

"Your brother?" they all asked

"Yes. They took my brother and placed him somewhere else in this world and erased his memory. So you have to travel around to be able to find him."

"But it will be hard for us to look for him if he lose his memory." Kaoru asked.

Tae nodded. "Yes it will be hard so I'm sending Diamond as a guide. But not only him. Also his two loyal warriors are with him in your world. So I'm sending you all back to your world. When you find them come back here. But at your world you need Jewels to transform so Diamond is going to give you three jewels that stand's for three elements. Sapphire stands for water, Ruby stands for Fire and Emerald stands for Wind. Now get ready. Diamond is going to send you back to your world. " She said.

The three girls nodded, then suddenly the wall behind them came crashing down and a man with broom-like hair came inside with bunch of sword-like people are behind me.

"I'm one of the members of the JupponGattana, Chou. I have come here to kidnap the princess." He said.

"This is your chance to show your powers girls. Diamond give them your jewels!"

Diamond jumped up and the three jewels on his forehead split and each one of them fell on Kaoru, Misao and Megumi's hands.

"Now Kaoru, Misao and Megumi shout Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald." Tae ordered.

"Sapphire!"

"Ruby!"

"Emerald!"

Their school uniforms changed into Short long-sleeved shirts and short skirts up to their thighs. On their head where gold helmets and they and long capes. Their clothes where the same except that Kaoru' clothes are blue while Misao and Megumi wore red and green. They also wore different jewelry. Kaoru wore a sapphire ring, Misao wore ruby earrings while Megumi wore an emerald bracelet.

"Now what should we do?" Kaoru asked.

"Use your elements. Kaoru use your whirlpool attack, Misao use your fire arrow and Megumi use your tornado attack!

"Okay! Tornado Attack!"

"Whirlpool!"

"Fire Arrow!"

With there attacks Chou's swords melted.

"So you really are the Jewel Warriors!" He muttered some words. The girls flew up the air. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making sure you won't be able to come back here again!" Chou said and suddenly he disappeared.

Everything went black.

***********

"Hey wake up Misao." 

Misao sat up and rubbed her eyes. 'So it was a dream." She said and saw Megumi and Kaoru looking at her.

"No it wasn't a dream Misao. We really did go to The Jewel Kingdom." Megumi said.

"You mean it was true and we were Jewel Warriors." She asked.

"Yes Mi……"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kaoru screamed.

"What's wrong?" Misao and Megumi went over and saw what made Kaoru scream.

"Ahhhh! What is Diamond doing here?"

Diamond smiled and amazingly it started to talk.

"Hello! Princess Tae sent me with all of you so I can bring you back." It said.

"What you can talk!"

"Of course I do! As the keeper of the jewels I'm a very special racoon." Diamond said.

"You mean you're staying here with us?" Misao asked.

Diamond nodded. "For awhile. I'm your guide. Remember we have to go back."

Suddenly Kaoru's stomach growled. 

Kaoru blushed. "Princess Tae fed us some food but I guess I got hungry while fighting. It's a good thing I have some of those rice ca…….. Wait a minute! I'm not going to let the racoon stay with me until he pays back my rice cake." Kaoru strangles Diamond again.

"Puke it up now!"

"Kaoru you're disgusting! Are you sure that you wan to eat up a vomited rice cake?" Megumi said.

"I don't care! As long as he pays me back my rice cake I won't forgive him!"

Megumi and Misao sighed.

"I SAID PUKE IT UP NOW!" 

***********

Author's Notes:

I'm really sorry if the costumes were terrible. I just can't help it, I'm such a terrible designer. I'm also sorry if I acted corny in the fic and for the very _short_ and terrible fighting scenes. Anyway I still hope you like the fic! ^_^'


	3. Chapter 3 (alot of changes)

Jewel Warriors

Jewel Warriors

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters here. Just Diamond.

*******

Chapter 3

"Back at home at last." Misao said waking up from her sleep. She looked at her watch. It was 8:00.

"Eight o'clock! I'm late!" 

"Jiya! Why didn't you wake me up!" she said.

"You looked so happy while you were sleeping that I couldn't just wake you up." He said.

"That's not a very good reason!" Misao looked at her watch. "It's 8:15 already! I'm going to be late!" She took an apple and ran out of the house.

*******

When Misao got in front of her school building. She was met by Kaoru and Megumi.

"Misao it's your turn to take care of this thing." Kaoru said holding Diamond like a speck of dirt.

"I do have a name! My name is Diamond!" Diamond said.

"It doesn't suit you. Diamonds are very precious things while you aren't very precious." Kaoru argued.

"Would you two just let me pass? It's 8:20 already." Misao said.

"No you're taking Diamond first." Megumi said.

"Do I have to?"

"Just take it or you'll be late."

Misao sighed. She rather take an annoying little racoon with her then get late for school. "Oh alright." She said.

"Okay remember that we have to meet each other under the tree at the park after school!" Megumi called after her.

******

Unknown to the girls someone was watching them from a crystal ball. A cloaked person and Chou were watching them.

"So are they the Warriors that you were telling me about Chou?" the cloaked person asked.

"Yes Master."

"Then you're such an idiot!" the cloaked person said. He held up his hand and Chou was suddenly brought up and hit the wall. He had hit the wall so hard that it crashed into pieces.

"Fool! Be defeated by those weaklings! You must not be defeated next time." 

"Yes Master." Chou said wiping dust from his face.

"Now go! Get out from sight!"

"Hai!"

*******

Poor Misao. Diamond gave her a hard time during the day. On one of her classes she was talking to it. While her teacher and classmates mistook her for being crazy since they taught she was talking to herself. During lunchtime it kept sneaking food out of her table. She refused to give Diamond any. But Diamond threatened to make noise. During her most important test of the day. Her teacher thought she was cheating because Diamond kept giving her the right answers. Which made her fail.

"Hey Misao! Can you buy me some cake?" Diamond asked from her bag.

"No. Besides you ate all of my lunch today."

"Oh yeah! If you don't buy me some, I'll……" Diamond made a noise and soon all the people around them looked at Misao since the sound was coming from her.

Misao looked at other people, trying to look like that she was as confused as them.

"Hahahahaha. I wonder where the sound was coming from? Bye!" she said as she tried to crawl out from the crowd.

"Whew! That was close." 

"That's why I told you to buy me some cake." Diamond said.

"Oh alright!" Suddenly Misao hear a familiar voice from behind her.

"Misao-chan! Weren't we suppose to meet at the park today?" someone said.

Misao turned around and saw Kaoru and Megumi behind her.

"Sorry guys! I had to buy Diamond some cake or he'll embarrass me again." Misao said.

"You ungrateful little racoon! You should at least respect us." Megumi said.

"I want some cake! If you don't give me some right now! I'll make noise again!" Diamond made another noise. Now the crowd were looking at the three girls. 

"Hahahahaha! Look at the time. Let's go!" they said.

******

The three girls and Diamond were at the park under the tree and were eating their snack.

"It's a good thing I had some leftover cake from lunch." Kaoru said making sure that her food was far away from Diamond.

""Yum! This cake is good!" Diamond said happily.

"Are you really the guardian of the jewels? I don't think a guardian could be such a thief." Megumi said.

"What's so bad being a thief when you're guardian? You have power. So you can do anything you want." It said.

"You're a bit abusive with your power."

"Guys! Don't you remember that we have to go back to Juarri again." Misao said.

"That's why we're all here. You should combine your jewels and you'll be able to go back there." Diamond said.

"Then let's do it!" Kaoru said throwing her trash away. The three girls took out their jewelry and before they could combine them. A branch suddenly fell on them separating the girls.

"What the….."

They all look at the tree above them and saw a very familiar person.

"Chou!"

"I'm back! But this time I'm not the one who's going to lose!"

"Girls it's time for you to transform now!" Diamond ordered.

"Hai!"

"Ruby!"

"Sapphire!"

"Emerald!"

"Bwahahahahaha! Do you girls think that you can defeat me with your silly uniforms and silly girly attacks!" Chou said. He sent his swords flying down to them.

The girls barely dodged the swords.

"Silly uniforms! I designed those!" Diamond blazed 

"Hey are attacks aren't silly!" Misao said angrily. "Fire Arrow!"

But Chou's swords surrounded him and created a shield.

"Darn!"

"I'll blow his shield with my Tornado! Tornado!" But it wasn't able to blow it away.

"If Megumi's Tornado doesn't work I'll use my Whirlpool!" But it got the same results. 

"Bwahahahahaha! I told you that you won't be able to defeat me with such silly attacks!" he said.

"Diamond what's wrong? Why aren't our attacks working?" they asked.

"Your attacks are too weak that's why! You need new weapons." Diamond's forehead started glowing. A diamond came out of it and split into three smaller diamonds which attached it self to the girls' weapons.

"What are these?" Kaoru asked.

"Those diamonds are jewels that can make you stronger. Those also give you new attacks. As the guardian of the diamonds I'm suppose to give it to you."

"You're right Diamond! I can feel the new attacks now!" Misao said.

"What are you standing there for? Go ahead and use it!" 

"Hai!"

"Whirlwind!"

Chou's shield of swords were blown away.

"Darn it! They had received one of the jewels already!"

"Ice Blade!"

Kaoru's Ice Blade cut through all of Chou's swords and left Chou defenceless.

"I better get going now!" Chou panicked. But he didn't get the chance to get away.

"Fire Spin!"

Chou screamed as the flames engulfed him. "I can't believe it. I failed again my master. I'm so sor….." Chou was defeated.

"Whew, that was close." Misao said.

"No, this isn't the end. The enemies are getting stronger everyday. You need to get stronger." Diamond said.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked.

"You need two more jewels to be able to defeat the enemy. They are under the care of the other two guardians. But the jewels are at Juarri. We have to go back now."

"What do you mean by other two guardians? You mean you aren't the only guardian?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. The other jewels are amethyst which is under the care of the guardian Ameshishuto and garnet which is under the care of the guardian Gaanetto."

"Then let's go back to Juarri now!" 

The two girls combined their jewels soon everything went black.

*******

Author's Notes:

Just in case if you're wondering, Juarri is the other world Ithink it means jewelry in Japanese. Ameshishuto and Gaanetto means amethyst and garnet in Japanese.


	4. Chapter 4

Jewel Warriors

Jewel Warriors

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters here. Except Diamond, Sayuri and Kitsune.

*******

Chapter 4

"Misao-chan! Wake up now!" Kaoru shouted at Misao's ear.

Misao suddenly sat up and looked at Kaoru angrily. "Why did you wake me up? I was having a nice dreamless sleep."

"Princess Tae wants to see all of us right now." She said.

"Oh alright I'll get out of bed. But just give me a few minutes. It's so hard to get out of a nice and comfy canopy bed." She said.

******

"So what do you want Tae-sama." Misao asked.

"Oh I'm here just to give you girls some money. It's hard to travel at Juruii with out any money." Tae said.

"When are we going to start travelling anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh today."

"TODAY!"

"But we just got back yesterday!" Megumi argued.

"But I was just following Diamond's orders."

"But Diamond is just a little racoon who's a thief. Why listen to him?" Kaoru said.

"Hey I heard that!" Diamond said coming inside the room. It's eyes narrowed.

"Diamond."

"We're leaving today. Our enemies may come any time. So we should start travelling today! Or else." Diamond said so sternly make the three girls jump.

"Hai!" they said.

*****

"How much money did Tae-hime gave to us?" Kaoru asked.

"About twenty-thousand juarrians" Megumi said.

"That's enough money to get us a good inn. Let's try that inn." Diamond said. 

But the inn was closed

"How about that inn?" Megumi said.

But it was closed too and all the other inns.

"I wonder why all the inns are closing down?" Kaoru asked.

"Not all of them are. Look at that!" Misao pointed.

All of them turn around and saw a run down inn with an almost falling sign that said Sunny Inn.

"It doesn't seem so sunny to me." Kaoru said.

"Yeah. Let's look for another one. I wouldn't be caught dead being seen in an inn like that." Megumi said.

"We should try it. There's no other inn left." Misao said.

"Misao's right. Who knows we may find a clue on finding the second jewel here." Diamond said.

"Or we may find nothing there." Kaoru said.

"Anyway why should we listen to a little racoon like you?" Megumi ran her fingers through her hair.

"You know what you're right Megumi. Why should you listen to a little racoon like me." Diamond moved closer to Megumi.

"Yeah."

"And you're way taller than me."

"Yes."

"But you know why you should listen to me?"

"No. I see know reason to listen to you. If there is give me one."

"Oh yes there is. BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

********

"Irasshaimase! Welcome to the Sunny Inn. I'm Sayuri the owner." A short-haired girl wearing a male's waiter clothes said.

"We would only like one room." Misao said. 

"What do you mean only one room! We sure brought a lot of money. I want my own room!" Megumi said angrily.

"But Dia…"

"Diamond's just a racoon!"

Diamond gives Megumi a kick from Misao's shoulder where it was taking a nap.

"Okay! Just one room!" Megumi finally agreed. 

Sayuri smiled at them at the same time sweatdropping. "Okay I'll lead you to your room."

*******

"This is your room." Sayuri said opening the door.

Inside the room where just three plain beds with a thin blanket and one pillow each.

Suddenly a small fox came between the girls and Sayuri. It purred at Megumi's leg.

"Eeek! It's a fox!" Megumi jumped.

"Don't worry. Kitsune is my pet fox. It likes having customers at the inn."

"Does it bite?" Megumi asked.

"Sometimes. Just don't make it mad." Sayuri said. Suddenly a woman came out from two rooms across the girl's room. She smiled and went to Sayuri.

"Sayuri-chan I would like to have my bed fixed already. I'm going out for awhile." She said.

"Hai! Kamatari-san." Sayuri said. But before she could go to Kamatari's room. Kitsune came between them and tried to bite Kamatari's leg. But Sayuri held it back.

"Sumimasen Kamatari-san. I don't know why Kitsune's behaviour is like that. It's usually nice to customers." She apologized.

"Don't worry Sayuri-chan it's alright." Kamatari then went down the stairs.

Sayuri sighed and held Kitsune up and scolded it. "Kitsune! Don't act like that to Kamatari-san! She's a very important customer." Kitsune hung it's head.

"It's weird the way Kitsune acts with him. Kitsune's usually nice with our customers." She said.

"What do you mean by him?" Kaoru asked.

"Him is Kamatari-san. He's a man of course."

"YOU MEAN HE'S A MAN!"

********

"Now I'm done!" Sayuri said after fixing Kamatari's bed. She took out her broom. "Now it's time to clean the room now!" 

"Now where should I start? She saw a dust ball under Kamatari's bed. "Most of the dust are probably under his bed. I'll clean it up first." Sayuri knelt down and started cleaning it out. Then suddenly she felt her broom hit something hard. 

"I wonder what that is?" she asked herself. She took a look under the bed. She saw a white and shiny metal blade.

"This is a scythe. I never knew that she had one. Wait a minute. Could it be?" she shook her head. "No it can't be." Then Sayuri suddenly remembered that she had to wash the dishes. "I'll ask him later."

********

"Hey guys! I just found out some information why the inns are all closing down." Diamond said coming out from the window.

"So that's why you where gone for along time. I thought you were probably going of stealing other people's food." Kaoru said.

"Well like I was saying the inns are all closing down because a mysterious creature in the night usually comes out and kills people."

"A mysterious creature!"

"Yeah. But the witnesses said that the monster had a shape of a person and had a big scythe which it used to kill people."

"Really? Maybe we should leave already." Kaoru said.

"Coward. We're staying here. You're the Jewel Warriors. You shouldn't be afraid of a monster." Diamond scolded them.

"We may be mistaken for fools if we were fearless." Magumi said.

Then suddenly they heard a shout from downstairs.

"Who was that!" Kaoru asked.

"It must be Sayuri! Maybe the beast got inside the inn and is trying to kill her!" Misao said.

"Don't just stand there! Go and help her!" Diamond ordered.

********

Misao was right. Sayuri was in the kitchen washing her dishes when she felt a shadow creeped behind her. 

"Oh Kamatari-….."

Suddenly Kamatari raised a scythe above him and tried to hit Sayuri. But Sayuri dodged it.

"Kamatari-san! So you were the mysterious killer that they were talking about!" she said surprised.

"Yes I am. After all the good things I've done to you like being your longest and only customer. You go around snooping around my things. I never planned to kill you but since you have discovered my secret. I have no choice but to kill you." She tried to hit Sayuri again. But before she could do it. She felt something bite her leg.

"Yeow!" What bit me!" He looked down and saw Kitsune bitting her leg.

"Kitsune! Come with me! Let's get out of here!" Kitsune jumped at Sayuri's arms and they both ran out of the door!"

"Darn that girl!" Kamaatari said.

Sayuri and Kitsune ran to the barn. Sayuri bolted the doors. "Here Kitsune we're sa……."

But Kamatari broke the barn door with her scythe. Her scythe was shining and had bright light around it. 

"Are you ready to die Sayuri?"

Kitsune jumped and try to bite Kamatari but Kamatari pushed it away. She cornered Sayuri and raised her scythe above her. "Well Sayonara Sayu……"

"Stop it right now!"

"What the…."

"We our the Jewel Warriors Kamatari. So you where the enemy all the long." They said.

Kamatari laughed. "Yes you're right. I'm Kamatari one of the members of The Juppongatana. I was ordered by our leader to kill you all. Now I'm ready to use my real powers." She striked her scythe at the ground. An earthquake started. 

The girls fell to the ground.

"Hahahahahaha! You are so weak! I can't believe Chou was defeated by you." He held up his hands and made a barrier between him and the girls. "Now Sayuri-chan it's now time for you to di…. What the………" Kitsune suddenly broke his barrier and bit his arm.   
  


"Yeow! How did it do that? It's just an ordinary fox." Then everyone noticed Kitsune's forehead glowing.

"Kitsune isn't an ordinary fox! Kitsune's one of the Guardians of the Jewels, Ameshisuto or Amethyst!" Diamond said.

Kitsune or now Amethyst said. "Yes I'm one of the guardians of the jewels Amethyst. I always knew that Kamatari was the enemy. But I couldn't speak since I haven't unleashed my powers yet. But now I can. Here is the amethyst jewel!" An amethyst came out from its fore head and split into three smaller amethystswhich placed itself at the girl's weapons. 

"The jewel gives you new attacks. Use it now!" Diamond ordered.

"Hai!"

"I'll attack you first! Lightning!" Kamatari shouted.

"Oh no you don't! Wind barrier." Megumi said and blocked the attack.

"Blizzard!"

"Fire Blast!"

Kamatari was now defeated.

*******

"Sayonara everyone! I hope we see again!" Sayuri said.

"Sayonara!" So the girls and Diamond started there journey but……."

"Wait for me!" Kitsune jumped at Megumi's shoulder.

"Eeeek! Get of me you little fox." Megumi screamed trying to shake it off.

Sayuri laughed. "I forgot. Since Kitsune or Ameshisuto thought that since she was a guardian. She should also travel with you."

"Call me Kitsune." Kitsune said.

"Nani! You mean I have to travel with this….thing! It should stay here with you and help you out at the inn." Megumi said while still shaking Kitsune off her shoulder.

"No. Kamatari left some money. So I thought that I could spend the money to hire some people and renovate the inn. So we'll have more customers."

"Good for you." Kaoru said.

"Yeah! Bye now! Take good care of them Kitsune!"

"Bye!"

"Darn. Diamond is it really necessary to travel with the fox." Megumi asked.

"It has a name. It's name is Kitsune, Megumi." Kaoru said.

"Of course we have to travel with it! Guardians of the Jewels should always travel together." Diamond answered.

"That's right! I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun together!" Kitsune said cheerfully.

"Grrrrr. Oh alright." Megumi finally agreed.

"Yehey!" Kitsune hugged Megumi.

Megumi sighed. "Why does all of this has to happen to me."

******

Author's Notes:

What a terrible chapter! I wasn't suppose to make Kamatari the Juppongatana member of the day. But I couldn't think of anyone else. But please comments, flames and suggestions are all accepted. 


	5. Chapter 5

Jewel Warriors

Jewel Warriors

Disclaimers: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or of the characters here except Diamond, Kitsune and Itachi.

*****

Chapter 5

"Kaoru where are we now?" Diamond asked.

"We're at Taun Town. We're suppose to go to Sairensu Woods which is that way" Kaoru points to the west.

"Then lets got that way." Diamond ordered.

"Let's eat first." Megumi took out her wallet but suddenly someone pushed her and took her wallet.

"Thief! Go after that man!"The girls chased him up to the woods. Then Misao taught of an idea.

"Kitsune, I need your help!" She said and threw Kitsune up to the air and hit the man.

"Yeow!" the thief fell.

The girls went to the thief and took Megumi's wallet.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Kaoru asked.

"Leave him there of course!"

"But we could forgive him."

"He stole my wallet! How could I forgive him! "

"Suddenly the thief woke up. He had a red band tied around his head and wore a white shirt and pants. On his back was a character which read as aku.

"Where am I?" 

"Idiot! You just stole my wallet!" Megumi said.

"And I'm going to steal it again!" he took her wallet and tried to run. But Megumi hel his collar back.

"You can't just get away from me easily. I'm going to turn you over to the police."

"You can't do this to me! I'm Sagara Sanosuke and I'll never let myself be defeated by a foxy woman like you!"

"Why you…."

"Sanosuke!" someone suddenly said.

The two stopped fighting and saw a priest with a small weasel on his shoulder come out of the woods.

"Sanosuke have you been in trouble again!"

"Gomen nasai Master."

The priest saw the girl and smiled. "You seem to be lost. Why don't you live in our temple for a while."

Everyone looked at Misao asking her to decide. "Why does it always have to me?" Misao muttered. But despite from killer looks Megumi was giving her if she said yes. Misao accepted the priest's invitation. Misao sighed. "Megumi's going to kill me later."

*****

"I'm sorry if Sanosuke has done anything to harm you earlier" the priest whose name was Anji apologized.

"Oh nothing at all!" Kaoru said.

"What do you mean nothing? He tried to steal my wallet!" Megumi argued.

"It's alright. Sano has always been like that ever since he was a child. He happens to have a very dark past " Anji said.

"Really? Tell us about it."

"Long ago when there used to be a war in Juarri Sano ran away from home and joined The Sekihoutai Troop. But unfortunately their leader and all of their members were killed and he was left all alone."

"That's so sad." Kaoru said.

"Yes. But fortunately I soon found him and took care of him."

"Whether Sano had a dark past or not he doesn't have a right to steal!" Megumi said.

"Yes I agreed but you have to feel sorry for him. Having all your friends killed at war and leaving you the only one alive." Misao said.

A small weasel came and took a bite on Anji's food.

"Your weasel is so cute!" Kaoru said.

"This isn't actually my weasel. I found Sanosuke with it. It's name is Itachi."

Suddenly Sano barged in suddenly. "Master some people outside wants to see you." He said.

Anji stood up. "I'll be back later." He said.

Sano looked at the door suspiciously.

"I wonder why those guys want to see him"

"You sound suspicious of him." Misao said.

"He is suspicious." 

"But Anji seems so nice and he's a priest. Why would he do anything suspicious?" Kaoru asked.

"I started being suspicious of him a year ago. Master Anji said he had some business to attend to and went away for six months and he came back very different." Sanosuke said.

"Well, what are those differences?" Diamond asked.

"First of all did you notice those dark circle under his eyes? He never had those until now. He said it's from lack of sleep. But why would he stay up late? Was he meeting someone during the night? And I've noticed that he's away often. That's why I'm suspicious." He said.

Megumi ran her fingers through her hair. "You're so stupid. If you're so suspicious with him, why don't you follow him around." Kitsune agreed and licked Megumi's hand.

"I was going to that! But I don't know how to follow him without being unseen!"

"Then you're really are an idiot. Right Kitsune?"

"Right!"

"Well if that's what you think! Then never mind! I may look stupid but I'm not! I'm going to find out myself!" Sano left the room.

"You know Megumi what you did was pretty mean." Diamond said.

"Why shouldn't I? I was only telling the truth."

"But I was thinking if Anji is doing something really suspicious what could it be?" Misao said.

******

Anji was outside talking to two cloaked men. "Nani! You mean those girls there are the Jewel Warriors!"

"Yes. Also the racoon and the fox with them are the guardians of the jewels. As a member of the Juppongatana you must go and kill them."

"Hai!"

The two men left. But what Anji didn't know someone was listening to there conversation.

*******

"Wow! These food looks so good!" Kitsune said and started eating.

"I'm going somewhere for a while and I'll be back tomorrow." Anji said and left.

"Where's Sano?" Misao asked between mouthfuls.

"I don't know? But who cares?" Megumi answered. Suddenly they noticed Diamond staring and sniffing at the food.

"Diamond what's wrong?"Kaoru asked.

"This food…….Stop eating it! Puke it up now!"

"Why?"

"Because it's poisoned!"

All of them stood still and ran outside.

*******

Anji was at the woods. He was never going back to that temple again. He stopped. He could feel someone following him. He turned around and saw no one. Then he smiled.

"You can come out now Sanosuke."

Sanosuke came out. "How did you know it was me?" he asked.

"I could tell with my instincts."

"It doesn't matter! I'm going to kill you, you traitor!" He tried to punch Anji but missed.

"Baka! How could you try to kill someone who fed and took care of you when you were a child?"

"It doesn't matter! You're still a traitor! You're an enemy if you're a member of the Juppongatana!" He tried to punch Anji again. But Anji used his fists for defense.

"Idiot! How could you defeat me with your attack if I'm the master!" Anji's fist started shining. The light was so bright that it almost blinded Sano. After the light was bright enough. Anji hit Sano. The punch was so strong that there was a large explosion in the woods. There was no trace of Sano anywhere so Anji again started his journey. But…….

"You can't defeat me that easily!" 

Anji turned around he saw Sanosuke getting up and holding up his fists. His fists were shining too. "I can defeat your Futae no Kiwami and I'll be the new master!"

His hands are shining. No other master of Futae no Kiwami can do it except me. Unless if he is………

"Hey Panda Priest! Don't just stand there let's fight!"

As the two fought, the girls were watching them fight from behind the bushes.

"Diamond shouldn't we go out and fight Anji now?" Kitsune asked.

"No. Not yet. I want to see Samosuke's fighting power first."

"How come?"

"A man can learn the attack Futae no Kiwami but if his fists shine during a match. It means he isn't an ordinary man."

"What do you mean Diamond?" 

"He may…….he may be one of the warriors of Princess Tae's brother!"

Suddenly Itachi came between Diamond and the others. It's forehead started shining.

"Diamond, look. Itachi's forehead is shining!"

"Then let's start fighting Anji now!"

******

Sanosuke wiped his sweat. He couldn't lose now. 

"Looks like I'm still going to be master Sanosuke." Anji readied his fighting position. "Get ready to die!" Sanosuke closed his eyes. He opened them again. He saw Megumi above him blocking Anji's fist with a barrier. He could see her jewelry shining.

"Bakayarou! You can't just die yet!" she said.

"Megumi…."

"Get out now!" 

Sanosuke followed her orders and moved out. Then Megumi stopped her barrier.

"Darn you! I thought I poisoned you girls!" Anji said.

"If it weren't for Diamond we would have been dead. But since we aren't we're going to defeat you!" Kaoru said.

"Let's fight!" Misao ordered.

Diamond stepped forward. "Wait! Anji is a very strong enemy girls. You need another jewel to be able to defeat him." Then Diamond smiled. "That's why we need Itachi." Itachi stood beside it. It's forehead was glowing. From it's forehead came out a garnet stone. It split into three pieces which attached itself to the girls' weapons. "I'm the last and the third guardian of the jewel, Gaaneto or garnet." It said.

"Fight now girls!' Diamond ordered.

"Green Gale!"

"Tidal Wave!"

"Red Lightning!"

Anji was defeated. 

******

It was the next day. The girls were about to leave Sairensu Woods.

"What are we waiting for? Let's leave now."

"But Megumi-san, we still have to wait for……" 

Misao tried to say.

"But Itachi is here already."

"Megumi-san….."

"Did I take long? Let's leave already!"

Megumi turned around. To her horror she saw Sano with his things and he looked like he was about to travel with them.

"Nani! You mean we're taking this Rooster head with us!"

Diamond nodded. "Of course. He's one of the lost prince's warriors so we should take him."

"I don't care! I won't let him travel with us!"

"I do have a name. It's Sanosuke."

"I know!"

Itachi went in between them. "Let's just go Megumi! If I enjoy Sano's company then you'll probably do."

"Well how did you know? You're just a weasel."

"Hey!"

"Megumi-san is right." Kitsune joined their fight.

"Kitsune! How come you're always siding Megumi?" Kaoru asked.

"It's none of your business!"

Diamond and Misao sighed as the other five fought. 

*******

Author's Notes:

If you're wondering. Taun means town in Japanese while sairensu means silence in Japanese.


End file.
